blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyros the Hedgehog
This belongs to Rapidthehedgehog. Only Bluray, ITH, and RTH can edit this. To use Kyros, you must ask me. Description Kyros is a blue hedgehog with a yellow cape, yellow goggles on his head, gloves with the tips cut off, and white shoes with 2 sky blue lines on them. History Kyros was born in Powercharge City. He grew up with many friends and family. When he was about 16, his whole city was in peril and tried to fight a planet stealer that would destroy different "zones". This planet destroyer would destroy the "zones" and the destroyed parts would be teleported to space and create his own planet. THis planet stealer is name Exodus. Kyros tried to fight Exodus, but ended up by getting stabbed in the arm with one of Exodus' many swords. As Exodus tried to kill Kyros, a heroic hedgehog named Raje used his pyrotechnic attacks on Exodus temporarily distracting him. Raje evacuated Kyros in a Zone Teleporter that was destroyed right before Raje got a chance to leave. Kyros was teleported to the Countryside Forest and he met a hedgehog named Valder and Kyros refused to follow Valder. Kyros got lost in the forest and was cornered by two Robot Beetle Destroyers, but a water hedgehog named Jinz. Jinz lead Kyros to a town called Redstone Town. In Redstone, Jinz signed Kyros up for an Inn. Because of Kyros living in the city, Kyros had no idea what an Inn was. yros then found out and told Jinz about what had happend before they met. Jinz understood Kyros. Kyros slept in the bed while Jinz slept on the floor. In the middle of the night, Kyros silently went outside to a field. Kyros never had seen stars before, but a red star was in the sky. Kyros was confused and stared at the red star. The red star fell to the ground and Kyros went off to look for it. As Kyros was looking, a red hedgehog fell to the ground. It was revealed that the red hedgehog, named Roy, was the falling star. He had a shield on as he fell because he was very high in the sky. Jinz then came to find Kyros and found him with Roy. Roy and Jinz knew each other. As they talked, they heard a female hedgehog named Karen talk to herself. Roy went to go see what was happening. Roy was the girl and said, "Oh, it's just a sexy hot beach lady!" which resulted in Karen yelling, "Pervert!" at Roy. Roy instigated Jinz and Kyros to see which one of all three of them could call yell something at her. Kyros and Jinz said, "Sexy!" to Karen while running past her. Roy said, "Fat girl with a chubby ugly face!" which resulted in Karen chasing all three of the boys. The boys were stopped by a green hedgehog with a negative attitude named Blade. Blade revealed he was Karen's boyfriend. Jinz, Roy, and Kyros were devestated. Before they had time for introductions, Exodus attacked again. They were able to hold him off. They fled after a short while. They arrived back at Redstone to tell everyone Exodus was coming back to kill them all. Kyros went to the house of a grey hedgehog with a gun on his arm named Target. Target was angred about Exodus destroying his town. Exodus was on the outskirts of Redstone looking for Kyros. All of the heroes (Blade, Kyros, Karen, Roy, and Target) went inside the Inn to rest up. They then went deeper into the Inn and were chased by a huge, spiked, green and grey rock. Blade jumped off the platform, arriving somewhere else while everyone else out ran the spike rock. They arrived on the outskirts of Redstone and were attacked by Exodus. As Exodus was about to kill the four, Raje suprised everyone and fought Exodus. Exodus threw a poisoned Boomerang Shuriken at Raje. Raje dodged it, but in came back from behind due to it being a boomerang shuriken. He was poisoned and Exodus didn't want to waste his time on Raje so he ran off. Raje was left to die, but Kyros and Karen came back for him. They took him to the Inn and tried to heal him, but failed. Everyone left Raje exept for Kyros. As Raje was about to die, he told Kyros his last words and gave him the Powercharge Stone and Kyros became the last warrior of Powercharge City. Raje died peacefully and Kyros didn't leave him until everyone had to drag him away from Raje. As they were in grief, a twin of a villain went out to rob everyone. Valder was in town and fought Ryddo without the heroes knowing. Kyros then learned new moves and got stronger. They had another run in with Exodus. They soon defeated Exodus and Exodus was stopped. But not for long! After 3 weeks had passed, Exodus escaped and came to Central City and destroyed the train station, killing hundreds. Sonic arrived on the scene along with Kyros and Jinz. The 3 defeated Exodus. More Coming Soon! Friends *Rapid the Hedgehog *Fist the Echidna *Handy The Fox *Roxy the Fox (Sonic X: Regenerated Only) *Pepper the Darkspine Add Your Name! Neutral *Zerofuse the Hedgehog Coming Soon! Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Tails Doll *Black the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog More Coming Soon! Attacks *Punch *Sliding Kick *Flash Dash *Spin Dash *Sacrifice Dash *Powercharge Advantage More Coming Soon Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes